Pregnant
by Aethelflaed17
Summary: Rose's experiences being pregnant and raising her daughter. One shot, I may expand on this later.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant. I never really thought this would happen to me. It wasn't just because of my job. I was after all the head guardian to Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and as such I had sworn my life to be in her service, protecting her from all threats.

It also wasn't because my soulmate was also a Dhampir, a half vampire like myself. For years it was impossible for two members of our species to procreate. The magic of spirit and the machinations of a far too clever alchemist cured that little problem (though it was still causing major controversy.) In the last several years guardian housing had been transformed into family housing as dhampirs moved out of the communes and in with male guardians who were now in a position to raise actual families, but that was beside the current point.

I had just never seen myself as a mother, especially with my lack of role models. While I loved my mother, she could have made better decisions in raising me. I wanted to make sure that if I ever had children, I would not make the same mistakes. Dimitri, my husband, and I had discussed all of these before making the decision to become parents. He assured me that I would make plenty of my own mistakes. I thanked him for that comment with a night on the couch (so what if I joined him later, that is beside the point.)

But now, just 8 years into my official career as guardian, I was pregnant.

"I don't know. Maybe I should take another test, just in case this one is broken," I muttered.

"There is no such thing as a false positive Roza. Though I do agree, we should see the doctor." Dimitri said, staring at the test with me.

"I don't know. The vaccine could be messing things up comrade."

Dimitri took the test out of my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Roza, the last seven tests were all negative. If this were due to the vaccine alone then the false positive would have shown up when we first began trying."

My hands started to shake, "Then I'm really, we're going to have a-"

Dimitri wrapped me in his arms, "Yes Roza, we are going to have a child."

"Yeah, which means work is going to be a bitch."

I was now several months pregnant. Several months that I had spent micro managing guardian detail, learning the ins and outs of the system, and making arrangements for maternity leave. I was going to take as much time as I damn well pleased. This was my daughter and I was going to be part of her life. Dimitri was everything an expectant father should be, though he kept insisting on Russian names. He also insisted that I take a break from sparring practice, though I thought it was because he got embarrassed that a pregnant woman could lap him on the track. There was that word again, pregnant. Soon I would have a little Rose running around, one day a little Dimitri, and the world would be better for it...that or we would all be royally screwed.

Another little coincidence, days after I discovered my pregnancy, the queen herself had shown up at my door, practically beating it down in excitement to tell me that she was also expecting her first child. It was completely unplanned despite what her husband and mine may think.

Now here I was waiting Lissa to be examined to find out the gender of her baby. "You realize Rose that if I am having a boy then our children could fall in love and get married one day?" She asked in excitement.

I only smiled. "A moroi boy and a dhampir girl. A few years ago I would have thought you were crazy." She was, but in a world where a Moroi could marry a human anything was possible. My pregnancy had seriously mellowed me.

My daughter moved within me, pressing ever so strategically against my bladder. "Maybe two girls to start out with. It's a bit early to be planning a wedding."

Lissa looked over at monitor. "So doctor, what are they?"

The former alchemist turned doctor moved the wand along Lissa's stomach. "The little prince or princess seems to be shy."

"Like mother like child," I noted. "My daughter was practically doing somersaults and the splits when it came time for hers."

"Like mother like daughter," Lissa replied back.

I pressed a hand to my stomach and felt a little nudge in return. I never thought I could love someone more than Dimitri and Lissa but my little Alexandra was proving them wrong already. "So, future husband or best friend doc?"

"Your majesty, it looks like you are having a little prince."

Ah, future husband it was.

"Mommy I don't want to go," Alexandra clung to my legs and looked in terror at the walls of Saint Vladimir's.

Yeah, I didn't want to leave my daughter either, but I had to be brave for her. Our little honor guard who had shown up for today was as much for me as it was for little Alexa. Adrian and Sydney were dropping their sons off today but had decided to join us along with Abe, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. Jill should have been there, but duty called elsewhere.

I knelt down and looked deep into Alexa's eyes which were a mirror of my own. "Daddy and I will visit as much as we can, and you get to spend time with grandma." _That _had been an interesting development. Guardian Janine Hathaway giving up her position on the front lines to be an instructor at St. Vladimir's teaching the novices. I kissed Alexa's forehead. Poor kid, she was in for hell.

"Don't forget your fabulous grandfather," Abe said, pulling Alexandra into his arms. My baby was wearing the scarf Abe had given me all those years ago. I had expected him to be unhappy with the gift, but nothing could have pleased Abe more. Apparently being a grandfather suited him and it took all of Dimitri's willpower and bargaining to not have our baby girl grow up in her grandfather's image.

"Nothing can keep me out, or your mother. In fact, as I recall, nothing could keep her _in_ either."

I glared at Abe over Alexa's head. _Can't you let her hear the gossip from fellow students like a normal grandfather?_ I asked in my mind. Of course Abe was not a mind reader but I had other methods.

"Besides baby," I whispered, "daddy and I will write to you every day and we will call so much that you will be sick of us."

Dimitri kissed Alexandra's curls, "Не забудь своего русского маленького. Бабушка Елена будет иметь мою голову и подавать ее вам с вашей пахлавой."

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed.

Alexandra just giggled.

I was never one for crying, but the moment we had to leave my little one behind...it was all I could do to keep the cocky Rose attitude everyone loved (or hated, depending on how stupid they were.)

Dimitri kept telling me that things were different, that things were changing. More and more Dhampir's had volunteered to undergo the fertility experiments, more and more children were being born to our kind. Our numbers were growing but things were also changing...after all, in a generation we may not even depend on the Moroi for our survival. What would that do to the practice of being guardians? Probably the same thing that being a mother had done to me. When little Alexa was born, my world shifted. She came first.


	2. Miscarriage

Dad?" I squeaked. "Dad? Are you there?" I knew I had gone to voicemail. I had Abe's scarf wrapped around me along with one of Dimitri's large sweaters. Even with those, I was freezing and alone.

I had remained stoic in the hospital, I had kept it together when making my official report, and I had managed to arrange my replacement before coming home. Dimitri wasn't here, he couldn't be, I was alone.

"Dad, I know you can't help me right now, but I just, I need you," I cried.

"There was, well, there was an attack, and I did my job, Lissa is fine. I'm alive too, obviously but…" I clutched my stomach, "my ba--it turns out that I was pr--my little b--,"

I couldn't let the words out, I tried to take a breath but I started to hyperventilate. "Abe, I lost my baby. I didn't even know I was--we hadn't been trying but we hadn't not been--I didn't even know he was there and now he's gone. I couldn't keep him safe, he's gone because of me."

The strigoi had hit my stomach and the pain was worse than anything I had ever felt before. I wanted to throw up, but years of training made me move on instinct, killing the creature before it could hurt Lissa. Then I felt a wetness between my legs.

"Nobody told me that I would feel the miscarriage, but I did. Eleven weeks, my baby lived for eleven weeks inside me. Dimitri's son, my son, he's dead before he even got a chance."

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I don't even know why I'm calling you, there isn't anything you can do. Lissa wants me to take time off and I can't get a hold of Dimitri. What is he going to say? How am I going to tell him? Dad, I need you."


End file.
